Secrets
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Carter and Rosie are in love but could a secret tare them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Disclaimer- I do not Own Princess Protection Program or When I see You Smile by Bad English_**

**I just thought of this one day... I don't think its that creative but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Carter was amazed at how Rosie stole her heart so easily, was it possibly she was in love. No not now. What would Rosie say, would she be mad or would she feel the same way? She was not about to risk her best friend for some dumb romance dream with a soon to be queen. " Carter Are you ok"? asked the a voice that could only belong to one girl. She snapped back to earth and said " ya I just space out sometimes." Rosie's face was unreadable. Why couldn't carter just say Rosie I love you. Carter was staring at Rosie they were going to bed and carter noticed how her hair fell perfectly around her face. Rosie saw her stare "Carter is Something wrong"? this time Carter's emotions got the best of her. She got up from the bed , walked over to Rosie put her arms on her waist and said "Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore I love you with a passion so deep it hurts my that you don't know". Rosie looked up and said with tears in her eyes "Carter" and with that Rosie pulled away slowly and looked away. How could I be so stupid Carter thought . She would never feel the way she did. Carter let Rosie go and slowly made her way to bed.

It was about 3:00 am when Carter heard small delicate breathing near her ear. She turned on the lamp next to her bed and looked next to her. It was Rosie. Rosie smiled and said " I had a bad dream" "really" Carter said Rosie nodded "well what was it" Carter asked . Rosie Blushed "I dreamt I lost You and I couldn't find you." Carter smiled she turned and put her hands around Rosie's waist "I will never leave you." And carter meant it with all her heart. Suddenly she felt Rosie's lips on her cheek. She blushed and Rosie noted this. "Carter do my signs of affection make you uncomfortable." "no its just that" Carter broke off. "well I've been having feelings that I can't explain that's all. It's not that I don't like it its just" her word her cut off my having Rosie's lips gently on hers. " You talk to much" Rosie joked. Carter could only smile.

The next morning at breakfast rosie had her hand intertwined in Carter's. Carter was blushing deeply. Her father didn't have a problem with it. He only smiled. Since they were on spring break the two girls didn't have to go to school. While Rosie was taking a shower, carter sat at their piano and wrote her a song . _**" Sometimes I wonder How I'd ever make it through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue. Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me and there's no way of breaking free, And then I see you reach for me. Sometimes I want to give up, I want to give in, I want to quit the fight. And then I see you , baby and everything's alright, Everything's alright When I see you smile I can face the world oh oh. You know I can do anything. When I see you smile I see a ray of light oh, oh. I see it shining right through the rain. **_

_**When I see you smile. Baby when I see you smile at me." **_carter thought it was a heartfelt song. She knew Rosie would love it. Little did she know Rosie was in the doorway with tears running down her face.

When it was time for bed Rosie was already in bed waiting for carter to come out of the bathroom. When carter came out of the bathroom Rose said " I heard the song you wrote". Carter was speechless. "it was going to be a surprise" Carter said disappointed. Rosie quickly got up and hugged Carter "I'm so sorry I didn't know I should've just…." " no, it was for you anyway so you would've heard it eventually" Carter said with a grin. Rosie gave her a smile. "I loved the song". Carter looked up and pressed her lips against Rosie's forehead. " I love you my princess." Rosie put her head on Carters chest. Rosie laid in her bed and patted next to her motioning for Carter to lay down. Carter come over. She got on the bed over Rosie. She lightly kissed her and said I love you Rosie They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning carter woke with a start. She felt warm lips against hers. She thought they were Rosie's, what she found was ed kissing her instead of Rosie. She stopped kissing and asked ed " where's Rosie she asked angrily. Ed looked surprised " she saw us kissing and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door" Ed said sheepishly. Carter pointed at him and said "if you ever kiss me ever again I swear our friendship is over" Then carter ran to the bathroom " Rosie let me in please" she begged "Go away I do not want to talk to you" "Rosie please let me explain Please Don't hate me" Rosie opened the door. She was clearly crying " what do you want Carter haven't you hurt me enough" These words broke carters heart. She never wanted to hurt Rosie. Carter tried to hold Rosie's hand but Rosie pulled away. " Rosie look I" she didn't know how to explain. " I understand perfectly" "you do Rosie" "Yes , I understand you no longer love me" " no Rosie Ed kissed me I still love you I always did and I always will" Rosie looked away "do not lie to me Carter if you never loved me you should have said it and not played with my heart" " Rosie he kissed me I promise" "I saw the way you kissed him I know you felt something" Carter thought it was over. She knew she would never forgive her now. " Carter it is clear that you don't love me lets just forget this" Rosie looked at carter with hurt in her "I don't want to forget you….I want to love you" and with that Carter put her hands on Rosie's waist and kissed her gently. " I believe you" Rosie whispered I carters ear.

One day ,while Major Mason was away on a mission, Rosie asked " Do you love me carter" " Of course I do you, don't have to ask you know I do" " No I mean love like you want a future with me" " Why are you asking me these questions" Without another word Rosie left the table. Carter followed " What's the matter" Carter asked " I do want a future with you I don't want to be with you I need to be with you" Rosie shook her head. " I need to tell you something Carter and you won't like it" Carter smiled" What could possibly make me angry at you" Rosie bit her bottom lip " Carter….. I'm Engaged to a prince , Prince Alonzo Castillo Moreno, back in Costa Luna"

**A/N: So tell me how it was and please be completely honest, I am totally ok with critics. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews and thanks for the advice I will definitely slow down. I hope you guys like it and well, it may not be the best I can write but I just went though a really bad break up so I had a bit of writer's block but I promise it's a lot better than the first one. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Protection Program.**

**Carter's POV**

The sun was setting over the lake. It was as if I had lost track of time, losing myself in thought. The water looked clear but underneath there were only weeds and mud. It gave off an illusion of perfection but deep down you knew it was to good to be true. It was always to good to be true. I was a fool for thinking that she might actually be mine but that's love for you. I never understood why my dad was torn when my mom left, I might have only been 9 and sure I was upset but I didn't get why he fell apart. I know why now, you love someone so much you could never imagine a life without them; you almost stop living when they leave. It doesn't matter any more; once her country is safe she will leave, get married and probably never remember me.

"Carter please come inside, it is cold and you might become sick" She gently took my hand in hers but I pulled away wanting nothing to do with her.

"Leave me be Rosilinda" I turned away from her

"Carter please forgive me"

I sighed not knowing how to respond "I tried, but you hurt me in such a way I couldn't forgive you"

"Carter did you believe me when I told you that I loved you"

I looked into her dark chocolate eyes, the same eyes I fell in love with.

"I did but I don't know anymore, I mean I'm not sure of the past days, were they just games to you?" I heard my voice rising. She looked me and gently took my hand again. I could see tears in her eyes.

"No, they were not games to me. To me they were the best days I have ever had"

"Then why would you lie to me" My voice was barely a whisper but she heard anyway.

"Because I knew this would happen, I thought that you would not give me a chance to explain"

I looked at her once more, tears falling down her face

"Explain to me then" This time it was me who intertwined our hands; she gently put her head on my shoulder

"My parents decided that the choice of who I married was going to be mine and only mine but when my father was murdered my mother engaged me to the young prince of Costa Amor, she hoped that in this way our two countries would stand and as one against the men who murdered my father. The plans changed how ever when General Kane invaded our castle. Once I return I will be forced to marry Prince Alonzo, but now that I have fallen in love with you, I was planning on calling of the marriage that is if you are in love with me"

I looked her in the eyes and gently leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"I would have to be a fool not to have fallen in love with you" I smiled at her and stood up from the bench where I was sitting. I extended my hand to her as she gently took it.

"Carter, you are truly my night in shining armor"

It was almost dark as we reached the house hand in hand. I might not know what going to happen between s but I am never letting her go.

**A/N: I'm sorry its so short but that dang writers block is getting in the way! So anyway tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please let me know. I will start updating more often so that you guys won't have to wait. Review Please and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! You guys rock. When I saw the traffic report I was amazed to see that my story got about 335 hits! You guys are awesome and I want to give a special thanks to: tatimac, loopy lace, and Ad3n. You guys are awesome and I hope you like it. In this chapter we learn a little bit about Costa Amor and it's royal family… Enjoy and please review!**

**Prince Alonzo POV**

I slammed my fist down on my desk. "How does a 16 year old Princess just disappear from the face of the planet?"

"Alonzo, do not worry we will find her and once we do you shall be wed to her" My mother was trying to calm me down, but nothing could. I have been in love with Rosalinda since I saw her at her 12th birthday party. Her dark brown wavy hair flowing around her face. She was wearing a light pink sundress and at that moment I fell for her and I fell hard.

"But what if she never comes back?" My mother looked at me gently and I could see her trying to explain.

"Then you shall be married to Princess Demitria Landenas of Costa Sol" My temper was threatening to rise again.

"I shall not marry another, unless we are certain that she is gone" I turned back to my advisers. These men were always loyal to my father and I plan on earning it just like he did.

"Gentlemen, we have 3 months to find that Princess and I am putting all my faith in to you" I looked them in the eyes and nodded to them witch they understood as a dismissal.

I walked out to my balcony and saw all the stars in the sky.

"Goodnight my Princess, I promise I will find you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rosie's POV 4:00am**

I woke up in Carter's arms, her warmth surrounding me. However I didn't feel right, I should be happy that Carter and I made up but somehow to me it's just not real anymore. I love her but there is a part of me that knows we wont be together. Why do I feel as if I am lying to her, giving her false hope. I try to banish these thoughts as I gently breathe in her natural scent of vanilla. She stirs and opens her eyes. She smiles at me and all I can do is force I smile back.

"You sure get up early don't you" she gently brings me closer to her

"I just could not sleep" This feeling keeps coming back, I feel as if I'm lying to her again.

She looks at me and I feel myself melt into her.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

"Nothing Carter, I am just glad we are not fighting anymore" I smile at her again as she gently gives me a soft kiss.

"Good because I don't want you being sad, especially not today" She gives me a sly grin and closes her eyes again

"Carter Mason, why are you being so secretive?" she opens one eye and smiles at me again

"You will find out in about 3 to 4 hours" I lean back into her embrace and close my eyes and hoping that once I open them again I will be able to forget any doubts and return to how I felt before.

**A/N: I hate making these short but I still have a bit of writers block but I will be posting sooner than I have been. Please let me know what you think and if you have suggestions I would be more than happy to read them. Please Review, and I promise the next one will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't want you guys to hate me for this chapter but I had this idea and I thought it would be a great twist in the story so lets just say Rosie's not the only one hiding something…or someone, but I think that this story might not end how you think it will end (this is not the end I plan to make it WAY longer) so in other words it might not be a happily ever after at all, but I want you guys to help me decide too so if you review telling me you want it to go one way I will take it into consideration. In my last story I promised you guys this one would be longer and it is so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**P.S** _The flashbacks are like this_ **(I don't know the word for it)**

**Rosie's POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when I heard the doorbell ring. I was pretty sure Carter was still asleep so I yelled at her to get it because there is no way that I was going to answer in nothing but a towel.

"Carter, get the door" I heard her groan but she still got up.

"Fine, but you owe me one," she yelled back to me

"I will keep that in mind" I retorted while getting dressed.

I heard her open the door. After she did all I could her was laughter and what I could describe as tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Carter's POV**

It was her, she came back. Once I had opened the door I saw her again. Her long wavy blonde hair framing her face and her deep blue ocean eyes looking at me. I hadn't seen her for 3 years. The girl of my dreams was standing 4 feet away from me with a smile that could melt my heart.

"Hi Carter" I looked at her and ran to her and hugged her as if she could disappear again.

"Taylor, I missed you so much" I was crying on her shoulder but it didn't matter, all that matter was that I had her again.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry" She put her arms around my waist and I put my hands around her neck.

"I understand, you don't have to apologize" I put my head in the crook of her neck and smelt her sweet lavender scent.

"I always felt bad about leaving you but your father offered me a once in a lifetime chance to work in the PPP and I felt like I had to take it" she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, suddenly the memory of how we met came flooding back.

_As I was walking down the school hallway I saw Donny and his group of friends staring at me. They were going to make fun of me again, they were going to tell me how my mom was probably tired of dealing with me so she left. I tried to walk away from them but that didn't stop them from tripping me._

"_Sorry about that, I guess my foot slipped" Donny was trying to act cool in front of his dimwitted friends but I was not about to let them ruin my day again._

"_Leave me alone" I tried walking away but Donny grabbed my backpack._

"_We don't feel like leaving you alone, four eyes" they always made fun of my glasses._

_I tried to pull away but he was too strong_

"_Stop it Donny, I'm serious this time" They all just laughed at me as Donny threw me on the ground._

"_I don't care what they say about boys not hitting girls" he turned to his friends "how about we teach her not to mess with us" I felt Donny pick me up. I suddenly felt a strong pain on my left cheek and I knew he had just slapped me. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face._

"_Hey! Leave her alone" we all turned and I saw A blonde girl with a pair of jeans and a blue blouse with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was looking at Donny with an intense glare in her eyes. Donny threw me on the ground again and turned to her._

"_Stay out of this Taylor" She took a step forward and looked down at me._

"_Donny your nothing but a coward, hitting a girl who cant defend herself" as she spoke I could practically hear the anger in her voice. Donny looked at her and then at me again._

"_What if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" She got closer to Donny and pulled her fist back and punches him square in the face. He was on the ground holding his nose as if it was broken. Taylor looked down at him._

"_That's what I'm going to do. Now leave her alone or get up and fight." Donny might have not been the brightest crayon in the box but he knew when he was defeated._

"_C'mon guys, lets go" He and his friends turned and walked away. As I was getting up I felt someone helping me up. I looked up and saw Taylor smiling at me._

"_Are you alright" she looked at me gently and I could see concern in her eyes._

"_Yeah, Thanks for helping me." I smiled weakly at her._

"_Let me walk you home" She didn't wait for an answer, she took my hand in hers and we started on our way to my house. _

Taylor started to gently stroke my hair and lean her head against mine. She always did know how to calm me down, make me stop worrying, and making me laugh.

"_Taylor can I open my eyes now before I trip" I said in between giggles_

"_No you cant, it's a surprise" She was leading me somewhere and from what I could tell she was really exited. After she stopped Donny from hurting me we became best friends. _

"_Please Tay" I tried to make my voice whiny but the laughing didn't help. I could never explain the way I felt around her, it was as if she made me into someone else_

"_I said no Gracie" I hated it when people called me by my middle name but I loved it when Taylor called me by it._

"_Then how much longer" I knew I was making her mad but I didn't care, I was never good with surprises._

" _We're here" when she took the blindfold off me I saw a blanket spread out under an oak tree and a picnic basket. I turned to her and practically jumped into her arms._

"_you're the best" I smiled at her and turned back to the blanket_

"_I know" She said laughing. By the look in her eyes I knew there was more._

_I looked at her and narrowed my eyes "you're hiding something" she started too look nervous and was turning a deep crimson color._

"_I wrote you a song" she said shyly not looking me in the eyes_

"_alright lets hear it then" I sat down on the blanket as she picked up her guitar that was leaning against the trunk of the tree._

**_Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all  
We'll sit here and make up the words as we go along_**

The games, we could play  
Maybe silently write us a song  
Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong

They told me baby she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
All that I know is that I've never been here before  
And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more.

Strange, oh so strange  
When it feels better being alone  
You except there is nobody else and set it in stone  
And then you, came along  
Your reflection was so sad it's wrong  
You made me believe once again that I could be wrong.

They told me baby she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and  
All that I know is that I've never been here before  
And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more.

And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and  
As beautiful, as you  
If I know, sooner

Maybe she's crazy a little like you  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble  
All that I know is that I've never been here before  
And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you  
Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and  
All of my life I pretend you where there by the door  
I don't need to pretend any more.

I don't need to pretend anymore  
I don't need to pretend anymore

_She looked up at me and smiled at me. I was so amazed at her voice._

"_Taylor that was amazing" She came over to me and took my hand in hers, she took a deep breath and gently took my glasses off. I looked at her and with my free hand put a stray strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Carter, I like you a lot, and I don't think I can fight these feelings off any longer" I looked into her deep blue eyes, the same eyes that sparkle when she laughs, the same eyes that look endless, the same eyes that belong to my 12 year old friend._

"_Taylor, I've been having the same feelings and I'm willing to give them a chance." She leaned in gently and pressed her soft warm lips to mine._

"_Carter, for you I will be your prince, and I will crash through fences in your name." We both giggled at her statement and laid down on the blanket._

"_I love you Taylor"_

"_I love you too Carter and nothing will ever change that" _

**A/N: So, what did you think? The next chapter will have more flashbacks so that I can explain it better. I think its pretty good but tell me what you think and if you have any ideas about how Rosie will react let me know. Right now I really like Bandslam so we will hear a few more songs but not all of them will be from Bandslam. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting story. Well this chapter will explain the "Taylor" situation better. I want to give special thanks to Ad3n, you are awesome and don't worry Carter and Rosie will end up together…eventually… but lets just say it wont just be Carter's fault, Rosie will have some role in this but anyways on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this again? **

**Rosie POV**

I had finished dressing and walked down stairs. I wondered who could have been at the door.

"Carter who was at the door?" I reached the bottom step and when I looked to find Carter I found a tall blonde girl holding Carter in her arms with her eyes closed.

"Carter, who is your friend?" at the sound of my voice Carter let go of the other girl and looked down at the floor.

"This is Taylor" She looked over at the girl who was looking at me with a confused look, as if she recognized me. As she kept looking at me her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, it is an honor" She bowed her head to me as I looked at her in shock.

"How do you know who I am Taylor?" Taylor just grinned at me, I had to admit this girl was attractive and I am sure almost every man on earth would agree with me.

"I am an agent of The PPP, I was sent to protect you at all cost." She looked over at Carter, with sadness in her eyes and voice.

"Carter I hope this wont open old wounds" Carter looked at her and smiled.

"It wont Taylor" Taylor looked at me then at Carter. She seemed sad for some reason. I didn't know what was going on but I was going to find out.

**Taylor POV**

My mission was simple; protect the princess with your life. My orders were not to tell the princess about Prince Alonzo or his plan. The director had been clear, but now that I see Carter again I regret joining the PPP.

"Taylor may we talk" She startled me.

"Of course Princess. How can I be of service?" I bowed my head.

"Taylor you may call me Rosie" I smiled at her and sat back down on the bench I had been sitting on.

"Do you need anything?" Rosie had a on a confused look.

"What happened between you and Carter?" I sighed and looked at, I should've seen this coming. I remembered my training but nothing could prepare me for this.

"_Focus Taylor" I ducked from the blow James threw. I was thinking of her again. I recovered from the strike and tripped James by sweeping my leg._

"_How was that" I was being a little smart Alec to him but I didn't care, he deserved it. He smirked at me._

"_That was perfect" I rolled my eyes at him, great he's hitting on me again. He wasn't what I wanted, all I wanted was to be with her again. I wanted to hug her again and never let go but she would never take me back._

"_What ever, lets keep going. I want to finish my training already." His smile dropped and he suddenly got serious._

"_Alright Taylor but I'm warning you, I'm not going easy on you this time" I laughed at this, knowing that he couldn't._

"_Bring it on" I got in my position and tried to banish Carter from my mind._

I looked back at the princess as memories painfully came back.

"_Carter, you know I love you right?" She looked at me and smiled, I love her smile_

"_Of course Tay, I love you" She shrugged "Always will" I needed to tell her, it was now or later. I took her hand._

"_Carter I need to leave for a bit, maybe 3 years" She was silent, her eyes filled with tears._

"_What do you mean, you need to leave?" Tears were falling from her face and I cupped her cheek and wiped them away._

"_Carter, I cant tell you, I'm sorry" She pulled her hand away from mine and turned away from me._

"_Taylor, please leave" those words shattered my heart. I got up from her couch and made my way to the door._

"_I love you Carter, nothing will ever changed that" I walked out the door knowing that the best thing that ever happened to me was on the other side._

"It's complicated Princess and to tell you the truth I'm not aloud to talk about my personal life to the Princess I am supposed to be protecting" I looked down at my hands.

"I understand Taylor, by the way you two looked at each other I was thinking you were at one time together." My eyes went wide, was it that obvious?

"We were" I whispered but she didn't hear me.

**A/N: So… I'm sorry for making it short but my life is complicated right now because of school, my love life, and I broke my right hand oh and I had to get my tonsils out. One thing I learned: Love SUCKS but anyways tell me what you think and because I updated late I promise I will post the next 2 chapters in 4 days so in other words, they will be up on the 28****th****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update but I've been really busy and I had to go to the hospital because when they took out my tonsils they didn't do it right so my throat started bleeding and it wasn't pretty, and then I had to go and get my cast replaced because I got it wet…and then to top it all off I got grounded for 2 weeks… but I did it I updated and since I kept you guys waiting for 24 days, I made this chapter longer.**

_**Ad3n: You made my day with your review, I want to thank you for review every chapter. You're the best and this chapter is for you.**_

**Disclaimer: *not doing this again***

**Prince Alonzo POV**

I was sitting at my desk holding two pictures in my hands. One was of a middle-aged man around 37-42; he had short brown hair and was wearing a PPP uniform. The other was of a young girl; she was probably 17 or 18. She had curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. With the pictures I also had their information, such as parents, birthday, medical records, criminal records and family history. The young girl intrigued me; she was only maybe 3 or 4 years younger than me. I found out her name was Taylor Alison Swift. The man was Joseph Alexander Mason. These two were the only obstacles in my way of Rosalinda.

"Prince Alonzo, the Princess Protection Program would not give us the location of the princess, that is the only piece of information we could not get" I smirked at my advisor. From Mr. Mason's records and Miss. Swift's information I knew exactly where the princess was. She was in America, more specifically Lake Monroe, Louisiana.

"Well lucky for us, I know where she is." I turned my attention back to the pictures "prepare 80 men, we leave for Lake Monroe tonight" at that moment my advisors shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?" I barked at them.

"Well Prince, we forgot one minor detail…" they were getting on my nerves.

"And that would be…" I was looking at him, challenging him to speak. He gulped visibly and turned to the others for help.

"Carter Abigail Mason" I looked around. One of my advisors took a hint and handed me another portfolio.

"Joseph's daughter? How does she fit into all this?" I took at her picture, she was about 16 maybe 17. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were only a shade lighter.

"We were told that she is with the princess, she is one of many non-agents who are protecting Rosalinda." I rubbed my chin absent-mindedly.

"She is not a threat. Prepare the men, we leave at dawn." I looked at them and dismissed them with a wave of my hand. I was closer to my Princess than before and no one not even Carter Mason was standing in my way.

**Carter POV**

_Beep-beep-beep_

Stupid alarm clock. I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes. I heard a yawn and saw Rosie fidgeting with the sheets. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back and slowly started to caress her cheek.

"You are so amazing Rosie." she blushed under my gaze and I cupped her cheek and gave her another kiss.

"Thank you Carter" in her eyes I saw confusion and wonder. I looked at her and started to caress her cheek again.

"What's wrong Rosie?" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid Carter, I'm afraid of losing you." my heart broke at that moment, I pulled her close to me to me and breathed in her vanilla and brown sugar scent.

"I wont let that happen Rosie. I promise." my shirt was getting wet from her tears. I stroked her head trying to calm her down but nothing worked, pulled her as close to me as I could.

"But Carter what about Alonzo what about my country what about you." she shook in my arms and all I could do was try and calm her down.

**Taylor POV**

_Ring-ring-ring_

I hate it when the director calls me this early. I put my wireless in my ear.

"This is Swift." it was the director.

"Agent Swift, we have a code red. Wake the princess, there is a helicopter on its way to you. Get the princess, and leave."

"What about Carter, I wont leave her." my voice was shaking. She just came back into my life I wasn't going to leave her.

"Take Carter with you, I will inform Major Mason. You have 10 minutes to pack and to get the Princess."

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it." I got up from the bed and started packing everything. I put on my PPP uniform, which was a dark navy blue color; it had PPP in white on the shirt in the left hand corner. I put on my uniform hat as well. I ran down the hall to Carter and Rosalinda's room.

"Carter, Princess wake up you have 7 minutes to pack." I opened the door and saw Carter and Rosie holding each other. I looked away to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Carter saw me and slowly detached herself from Rosalinda.

"Tay, what's going on." she looked sleepy as if she woke up a few minutes ago.

"We have a code red Carter, Alonzo is on his way here for the Princess. We need to leave." At my words the princess stood up and just looked at me. She was getting on my nerves.

"C'mon! We don't have time." the princess kept staring at me.

"I am not leaving Taylor. I must speak to Alonzo." I had the strongest urge to just pick her up and take her to the helicopter but I needed to show her respect.

'Princess, you do not understand. Alonzo is coming to get you; he plans on taking you to Costa Amor and then marring you. We must go." at the words marry Rosalinda took out a suit case and started packing her cloths and Carter's.

_Ring-ring-ring_

What do they want know.

"Swift."

"Agent Swift the helicopter is here for you. Quickly now."

"Yes Director, I'm on it."

"Good. Remember your mission Taylor. Protect the princess even if it means losing your life or even Carter's." I knew she was right but I would give my life for Carter's any day.

"Yes ma'am" I looked over at Carter and the princess.

"The helicopter is here. We need to leave now." I started to the door but was stopped by the Princess. She hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for risking your life for me Taylor, and I am sorry." she didn't give me a chance to ask what she was sorry for. The princess grabbed her suit case and walked outside.

**Prince Alonzo POV**

"Prince Alonzo, we are nearing our destination." I looked up at my advisor and nodded to him. Rosalinda would be mine yet.

"How long until we are there?" the pilot turned to me.

"it should only be a couple of minutes your Highness." my heart was pounding really hard. I hoped Rosalinda would be pleased with my royal uniform. It was a white suit with Costa Amor's royal seal.

"We are here, Prince Alonzo." I looked out the window and all I saw was a lake surrounded by a forest and a small house. Then out of the house I saw three young girls, I recognized them at once. It was Taylor, Carter, and Rosalinda.

**A/N: Alright well I know it wasn't that much longer but I cant think of anything else so…please review. I know people read my story and I want you guys to review so it shows me you guys like it. Well I will try to update as soon as I can and if I get at least 3 reviews I might update tomorrow so please review. Hope you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Alright, well I'm not going to tell you guys a lot but what I will say 3 things, 1. You will not see this coming 2. Taylor will find love in someone that I mentioned I think 3 or 4 chapters ago try to guess who it is… will shock you all and Carter will do something you might expect…. That's all I'm telling you guys. Enjoy!**

_**Ad3n: You are my most loyal reader and your amazing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**X-Addict-Lover: I laughed so hard with you review! I love your nickname for Alonzo! Thanks for reviewing and please keep reviewing.**_

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like a mouse?**

**Taylor POV**

I saw the helicopter landing, it was about 4 times the size of a regular helicopter and about 30 men could fit in it. On the helicopter was the Costa Amor royal seal on the side. It started to land on the field next to Carter's house and 2 others followed. This wasn't going to end well.

"Rosalinda get behind me and don't move." She looked at me, baffled that I would order her around.

"But Taylor-" I wasn't going to deal with this.

"Now Rosalinda." she closed her mouth and stood behind me. I looked out towards the field and saw Prince Alonzo striding towards us with 10 or 15 men behind him.

**Prince Alonzo POV**

This was it. I was going to claim what was mine. I saw Taylor stand in front of my princess and I saw Carter next to Rosalinda with an arm around her, I don't know why but jealousy burned through me.

"Hello Agent Swift" I turned to Carter. "Hello Carter Mason." I looked at the princess. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Alonzo, why are you here?" I turned back to Taylor and smiled.

"You know why I'm here Taylor, I'm here to bring my fiancé back to Costa Amor, so we may be married." She smiled back at me.

"Didn't you hear Alonzo, Queen Sophia called off the marriage when the princess was taking into hiding." My smile dropped. I had not hear of this, but Taylor wasn't standing in my way.

"Taylor, give me the princess, I can easily take her by force, or we can go for a walk and discuss this further."

"If you think for one sec-"

"Taylor it is okay, I will talk with him." This was the first I had heard the princess speak at this point. I smirked at Taylor. She was glaring at me by now.

"I'm warning you Alonzo, if you as so much look at her the wrong way I will personally make sure that you don't have children." I laughed at her comment.

"I will keep that in mind Taylor." I outstretched my arm out to Rosalinda and to my delight she took it.

We started walking on a trail leading into the forest.

"Rosalinda, you might not remember me and we are meeting under the worst conditions, I want to start again." I took a breath. "Hello my name is Alonzo Alejandro Castillo Moreno, prince and future king of Costa Amor." I looked at her and she gave me a faint smile.

"Hello Alonzo, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, princess and future Queen of Costa Luna." I took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled at her but I could tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Princess?" She turned to me and sighed.

"Alonzo I can not marry you. I am in love with another, I am sorry but even if I married you my heart wouldn't be yours." Frustration. That's the emotion that ran through me, but I needed to stay calm.

"Who is it? I must know how they stole your heart." she smiled at me.

"They did not steal it Alonzo, she won it." She. The pieces clicked at that instant. She was in love with Carter.

"Princess do you truly believe that Carter is what is best for your country?" I needed to convince her that being with Carter would be a terrible mistake.

"I do not know, but if she will love my country like she loves me, I am not worried." this was not good. I turned away from her.

'What would your mother and your people think? Princess you do not understand. Together you and I could rule Costa Luna and Costa Amor that is what your parents wanted. I promise princess that I will be fair and I will love you, your people, and your country until the day I am no longer there." I heard her sigh.

"I am sorry Alonzo but I don't want to hurt you." I was not going to stand for this.

"You won't be hurting only me princess, you will also be hurting your people and country. Think about what is best for your country." she turned to me.

"Alonzo, I cant. I'm sorry but I love Carter."

"Princess, come with me. Marry me and I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure your mother is safe and together we will drive General Kane out of your country." Tears were forming in her eyes. We walked in silence for about 7 minutes before she spoke.

"I will go Alonzo, but promise me that you will do everything you said you would do." I smiled widely at her.

"Of course Rosalinda. I promise you!" this was fantastic. I was finally going to marry the girl of my dreams. We started back to the helicopter hand in hand.

**Rosie POV **

I hoped Carter would forgive me, but Alonzo was right. He was what was best for my country and I would come to love him, even though Carter will always have a part of my heart. Forgive me Carter. We didn't even bother to say our goodbyes. We simply got in the helicopter and took off. I looked out the window as a tear slid down my cheek.

_**3 days later**_

**Taylor POV**

I have never seen Carter so broken before. She doesn't want to eat and she's been laying on the couch for 2 days now.

"Carter, please you need to eat." she didn't respond.

"Please Carter." nothing. I sat next to her and she collapsed into my arms. She started crying and mumbling things like "how could she" and "she said she loved me". My heart broke at that instant.

"Carter, I know this is hard bu-" I never got to finish because Carter was attacking my lips with hers. Deep down I knew this meant nothing to her, she still loved Rosalinda. I pulled away from her, and stood up.

"Don't kiss me if you don't mean it Carter, you still love Rosie and I don't want to be your back up plan." I turned away from her and walked outside. Once the door shut, all my tears came rushing out. I should have never come back.

**Rosie POV**

"That dress looks stunning on you." I forced a smile at the young girl. Once Alonzo had brought me back he started planning our wedding, at the moment I was trying out dresses.

"Thank you" I said back politely. I for one didn't like this dress, it had to many frills for my taste.

"well princess, what do you think of it." I turned back to the mirror.

'I think it is pretty, can I try another one?" she smiled at me and nodded. As I was taking off my dress and putting on another one I couldn't help and think about Carter. Tears came to my eyes but I quickly blinked them away and plastered on another fake smile.

**A/N: So… what did you think? Please review, I am sad to say that this story might be coming to an end…but you should let me know if you want a sequel so…please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm so happy I got 3 reviews! Well I'm not so sure if the end of this story will be this chapter or the one after it so bear with me. Um.. Not sure what else to say.**_

_**Ad3n: Thanks for reviewing! Once I finish this story I will start on the sequel.**_

_**Samaramorgane: Thanks for your review and I will start on the sequel right away**_

_**X-Addict-Lover: All of your reviews make me laugh. Don't worry, in my story I don't really want a bad guy, except for General Kane. So you wont be mad at Mr. Whatshisnuts for long…Thanks for reviewing! **_

**Disclaimer: *sigh* **

_**I week later**_

**Prince Alonzo POV**

I was standing before the large arch in the palace gardens. Behind me sat around 70 people. They were all here to see our wedding. I was wearing my Costa Amor royal uniform. I heard the music start to play and turned to see the princess walking down the aisle. She was smiling but it looked synthetic. As if she wasn't truly happy.

"We are gathered here today.." I heard the preacher.

"Rosalinda, what is the matter?" she looked over at me and shook her head.

"Nothing Alonzo, nothing is wrong." a tear slipped out of her eyes. She missed Carter, and she despised me for breaking them apart. I looked down, and prepared myself for the hardest thing I would have to do. I took her hand in mine and turned to her.

"Rosalinda, you do not love me but I love you. You love Carter and it is hurting you to be away from her. Go Rosalinda and be happy with her." she looked up at me and smiled, she hugged me.

"Thank you Alonzo, any princess would be honored to marry you." she picked up her dress and took of running to the castle.

I looked at every one and gave them an apologetic smile as in took off after the princess, I mean how else is she going to get to Lake Monroe.

**Carter POV**

10 days. That's how long we have been apart, and to top it all of, I kissed Taylor. I know it was wrong because she still has feelings for me and I only did it to try and forget Rosie, but I couldn't. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter coming from outside.

"Taylor, there's a helicopter." I yelled upstairs. Moments later she came running down the stairs. Her eyes wide with shock

"Stay in the house Carter." I open my mouth to object but she raises her eyebrows at me, daring me to speak, I close my mouth and watch her run outside. Minutes passed before I heard Taylor yell out to me.

"Carter get you ass out her." Gosh when did she get so bossy.

"Why?" I screamed back.

"Just do it." I sighed and walked outside. I saw Rosie standing there wearing a white dress that came down to her knees and she had a single white rose in her hand. I looked at her tears in my eyes. I turned away from her and ran towards the lake.

**Rosie POV**

I ran after Carter, hoping she would listen to me.

"Carter come back." I yelled after her, she slowed down but didn't stop. I kept following her until we reached the edge of the lake and she stopped. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me.

"I'm sorry Carter, I truly am, but I'm here because I love you and…" she turned around to face me, my arms still around her. She leaned in and kissed me, our lips moving against each other my arms protectively around her waist and her arms around my neck. We parted and Carter put her head in the crook of my neck.

"is there something else you wanted to say?" I smiled at her and nodded. I took my arms from around her waist. in my hand I had a small blue case. I smiled at her and opened it, got on one knee and asked her the most important question I could think of.

"Carter Mason, will you marry me?" she bite her lip and nodded.

"Of course I will Rosie, of course I will." she jumped into my arms. My life was now complete.

**A/N: Ok, now before you guys kill me for making this short and fast, I will upload two of them. So chapter 8 and 9 should be up. And I'm going to tell you guys now, chapter 9 is…well it's an epilogue of some sorts, it is 1 year after Rosie and Carter's wedding and its like a big celebration, in that chapter I will also include what happened to Taylor and Alonzo (no they don't get together…) and since no one guessed who Taylor was going to end up with I will tell you guys that Taylor gets together with Princess Demitria…Alonzo….well I'm not sure…..so anyways you can review now or you can read the next one and review for both then. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting but my stupid lame-o stupid-o laptop died on me! The nerve of some electronic devices! So anyways…thank you for reviewing and for sticking with this story till the last chapter (and hopefully the sequel). I did change a few this so…..ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh and if you were wondering this is what they look like…**

**Jamie:****.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=%3Fq%3Dchloe-moretz%26page%3D3&usg=_Pu8HUhixIs9ccJLnK3nrbPdW7Xc=&h=493&w=350&sz=31&hl=en&start=68&sig2=jDIqPMt82xdGDYrNSn30qg&zoom=1&tbnid=pDjbeUSdGX0joM:&tbnh=109&tbnw=76&ei=bvmxTY7-GIb0tgP07vDtCw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dchloe%2Bmoretz%2Byoung%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D771%26bih%3D391%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C1907&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=110&vpy=-4&dur=2031&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=115&ty=188&page=8&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:68&biw=771&bih=391**

**Amelia (Emily or Emmy):****.com/imgres?imgurl=/gallery/Joey_King/334213/Joey_King_&imgrefurl=/image-334213-7482-Joey%2BKing%2BPicture%&usg=_V3on6M4BS3kHHOK7QJVAapjzKJw=&h=333&w=500&sz=25&hl=en&start=10&sig2=1asnUAr5wFRRZfOiZeqAxQ&zoom=1&tbnid=tybAhtvT_JSgM:&tbnh=109&tbnw=135&ei=hPuxTcyjLpO6sAOMnNX9Cw&prev=/search%3Fq%3Djoey%2Bking%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D779%26bih%3D399%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C330&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=478&vpy=104&dur=1219&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=159&ty=127&page=2&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:10&biw=779&bih=399**

**Demitria:****.com/imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/4871_&imgrefurl=/hairstyles/emily-osment-hairstyles/&usg=_QS0h4pqsaBw1oCvMG2B2WhQkc6c=&h=400&w=300&sz=27&hl=en&start=0&sig2=Dlcv2nCj4lBpAwdWotF4Sg&zoom=1&tbnid=qwHtflkZ-FjmPM:&tbnh=104&tbnw=86&ei=FvyxTauJDpKosQP13YTaCw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Demily%2Bosment%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D779%26bih%3D399%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C2&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=427&vpy=12&dur=875&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=92&ty=199&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=779&bih=399**

**Alonzo:****.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/user_images/H/HE/HEY/HEYGIRLYGIRL/1282909613_6792_&imgrefurl=.com/stories/17272240/any-kind-of-guy-you-want-girl-ill-be-him-james-maslow-love-story-chapter-18&usg=_c2A66OxIgp1DyDKYafThnsJ2OuM=&h=275&w=183&sz=11&hl=en&start=30&sig2=Ennp3DrsS6y5fTSDwHpsJw&zoom=1&tbnid=rnitzCLJ4qvC1M:&tbnh=115&tbnw=77&ei=-_yxTeWpGom2sAP_2rT1Cw&prev=/search%3Fq%3DJames%2Bmaslow%2Bkissing%2Bcamiel%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D779%26bih%3D399%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C984&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=473&vpy=33&dur=1797&hovh=220&hovw=146&tx=74&ty=140&page=4&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:30&biw=779&bih=399**

**Rebecca:****.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.fm/music/Dallas%2520Lovato&usg=_k03LkR1wdWapzeEpmscpF4BRG5A=&h=369&w=252&sz=74&hl=en&start=0&sig2=xNhDqW4gtgMXx5OQIUrPgg&zoom=1&tbnid=EP9eIQOA1RWZSM:&tbnh=106&tbnw=79&ei=Uf6xTYnjCYbbiALJ5tmvBg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddallas%2Blovato%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D779%26bih%3D399%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=113&vpy=-1&dur=1000&hovh=272&hovw=185&tx=93&ty=187&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0**

**Disclaimer: Alright, lets get this straight… if I owned PPP 1. Carter and Rosie would have started dating 2. Carter would have punched several people in the face (General Kane, Donny, Brooke, and Chelsea) and 3. The end of the movie would have should Carter and Rosie happily married with their daughter and/or son.**

**Taylor POV**

"Jamie Alexandra Landenas Swift!" Carter was fighting back her laughter as she saw me chasing my 6 year old daughter around the palace, in a dress.

"Jamie stop!" I heard Jamie giggle.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Carter turned to me. I stopped and took a deep breath.

'Trying to catch her because I need to get her in her dress by 5 and right now its 4:50 and Demitria will kill me if she finds out I gave her that much sugar." I saw her raise her eyebrow. Then she erupted in a fit of giggles. A couple hours early I made the mistake of giving Jamie a bag of Pixie Sticks so now I'm paying the price.

"Then you shouldn't have given her so many damn Pixie Sticks." She started laughing again. I smacked her on the head.

"Carter, this is serious. Besides shouldn't Emmy be read by now too?" Carter stopped laughing and her eyes went wide. She and Rosie had their daughter a year before us.

"Shoot! I completely forgot. Amelia, where are you?" Typical Carter. I wonder what we would do sometimes without our amazing girls.

"Tell Rosie." Carter looked at me with terror.

"No, that's the last thing I ever want to do." she shook her head. I had a bright idea. Our daughters don't listen to us but Jamie listens to Carter and Emmy listens to me.

"Carter you go and get Jamie I will get Emmy." She nodded as she ran after my daughter and I made my way up the steps to Emmy's room.

"Emmy, come on sweet heart we need to get you in your dress. The party starts in an hour." I heard a whimper coming from under the bed. I leaned down and sure enough there was Emmy curled into a little ball.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" she turned to me and I could see that she had been crying.

"Jamie, wont talk to me." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. I laughed lightly knowing perfectly well that Jamie ignores every one (except Dem) when she has too much sugar in her system.

"Sweetie its ok. Jamie still likes you she just had-" I was counting in my mind " I think 18 Pixie Sticks. Don't worry she will talk to you once she calms down." Emmy nodded and come out from under the bed.

"Alright, now let's get you in that dress." I poked her tummy gently and she giggled. She had both Carter and Rosie's characteristics. She was girly and didn't like to play sports unless it was with Carter, Jamie and I, but she was like Carter in the form that she was stubborn at times and she held her ground. Jamie, on the other hand was a complete tomboy, she hated wearing dresses but for the strangest reason I believe that she acts more like Demi than she does like me. Even if we both are stubborn, loud, reckless, and cant hold still for 5 minutes, she is smart and quiet at times, she also has Demi's sense of humor. I slip on Emmy's light purple dress and give her my hand.

"Ready?" She nods as we start going down the steps. Once we reach the bottom I see Carter holding Jamie by her hand. She did it, she some how managed to calm Jamie down and get her in her blue dress. Carter looked towards me and nodded.

"Alright lets go, we have a wedding to attend." Carter smirked at my remark and I heard her say

"Alonzo better be glad we are going to be on time." I laughed.

"Well its not his fault our daughters might make us late to his wedding, besides we owe it to him and Rebecca." She sighed.

"Fine, well I should go and tell them that the girls are ready." I laughed.

"That is the last time I tell Demi that I can handle Jamie by myself." Carter smirked."I know. I am never telling Rosie that I can take over ever again." We both laughed as we heard Demi and Rosie walking towards us. I turned around and saw Dems with a huge grin on her face.

"So how did you like getting Jamie ready." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers.

"Well it wasn't easy but I would do it again if it meant kissing you whenever I want." She laughed lightly and intertwined our hands together. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and I could feel her warm breath on my neck.

"I love you Demitria." she lifted her head and put her lips to mine.

"I love you too Taylor." I pulled away from our kiss and smiled at her. She was my princess, and I know that I love her and Jamie more than anything in the world.

**A/N: Alright well I thought it would be interesting to end the story in Taylor's POV…but anyways…tell me what you think! Oh and in case you were wondering Rosie and Demi are cousins and Rebecca is Demi's younger sister….so ya….REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
